An Unexpected Attraction
by star54kar
Summary: A missing moment in HBP. What happened just before Ron and Lavender started making out at Gryffindor’s Quidditch Victory Party.


**An Unexpected Attraction**

**Summary: **A missing moment in HBP. What happened just before Ron and Lavender started making out at Gryffindor's Quidditch Victory Party.

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Beta:** The wonderful mjki5cr4. Cat, I seriously can't thank you enough, and I have no idea how I ever managed to get by without a beta.

**Author's Note: **This story started out as a response to the drabble prompt of _adventure_ over at the triatharon community on livejournal. I realized very quickly that the story did not want to conform to the word limitations of a drabble and I ended up with a short story. Hope you enjoy!

The party was in full swing up in the Gryffindor tower, and Ron was savoring every second of it. It certainly wasn't often he found himself the center of everyone's attention…well…almost everyone's attention.

His thoughts turn sour as he scanned the room with a frown, confirming his suspicions; Hermione hadn't even bothered to come.

A voice from behind him abruptly snapped Ron out of his reverie.

"She'll never understand, you know."

Ron whirled around quickly to find himself facing Lavender Brown. Her golden hair hung loose in wispy curls that framed her face, and she was dressed very stylishly in red and gold robes that flattered her slender, petite frame. Astonished, Ron stared at Lavender as though for the very first time.

"What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Hermione," she answered as she stepped closer to him, "for someone who spends as much time with you as she does, she's never been able to see what you want."

Intrigued, Ron extended his hand to Lavender, inviting her to close the few remaining steps between them for a dance.

"And what is it you think I want, Lavender?" Ron asked with a grin.

As she pressed her body closely against him, he was surprised to discover that she smelled of cinnamon and spice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron was intoxicated, breathing in the warm scent that overran his senses.

"You crave adventure," Lavender hummed confidently against his ear. "You want excitement and to follow your whims wherever they may take you."

She pulled back slightly from their embrace to gaze directly into Ron's eyes as he looked back into hers with wonder.

"More than anything though," Lavender said softly, lifting her delicately manicured hand to run her fingers gently through Ron's hair, "you just want to be seen."

Ron was undone by Lavender's gentle touch as her words reverberated against something deep within him. It stroked a need he kept hidden deep in a corner of his heart, a need that he seldom allowed to dwell at the forefront of his conscious thoughts.

"Hermione wants to hold you back," Lavender continued, her eyes shining brightly as they hold Ron's captive within their depths. "She's never been able to see who you really are because she has been trying to mold you into something that she wants you to be."

It was frightening how true Lavender's words rang within him. Nevertheless, Ron couldn't help hesitating, as mad as he was, and as hurt as he felt, the obligation, the instinct to defend Hermione was strong.

Breaking eye contact abruptly, Ron looked down at the floor, "She's my best friend, Lavender." he muttered, his voice lacking any real conviction.

Lavender pulled her hand away sadly, trailing her fingertips down the side of his face. Taking a step back and breaking their embrace, Lavender looked at him wistfully for a moment before a sudden flicker of anger flashed through her.

"Some friend," she said haughtily, "you played an _amazing_ match of Quidditch, and Hermione doesn't even bother to drag her nose out of a book long enough to come down to the party!"

Ron was stunned. It's like Lavender knew exactly what he was thinking. Hermione wasn't even trying to support him, and she certainly didn't believe in him! She proved that when she got angry at him for playing well, and she didn't even consider for a second that he could have done what he did on his own.

"Now, Lavender was telling him that he deserved better, and she was right! Ron didn't know how she knew what he wanted, what he felt, and he didn't care. All he knew was that Lavender was here and she's looking at _him_. Instead of seeing Harry Potter's best friend, or one third of the "golden trio", she was looking at him, Ron Weasley, as if he was the only bloke in the room."

Lavender Brown stood before Ron, her eyes ablaze; completely indignant on his behalf. Lavender, who Ron had hardly ever given a second glance, now had to be one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen.

The tension lingered in the air for a moment before Ron breathed, "You're right," and offered Lavender his hand once more.

Lavender smiled brightly as she accepted his hand, and Ron wondered how he never had noticed how her smile could light up a room before. Almost magically, sparks seemed to sizzle between them and in that moment all the noise from their surroundings melted away until there was no one but Ron and the beautiful witch in his arms.

Ron danced with Lavender, their bodies drawing closer and closer together with every step; every subtle shift or movement. The sensation was incredible. Impulsively, Ron lifted his hand and gently caressed Lavender's cheek. Lavender sighed and leaned forward into his touch, and Ron felt her comforting warmth radiating beneath his fingertips. Emboldened by Lavender's reaction, Ron leaned in and kissed her.

Abruptly Lavender threw her arms around Ron's neck; pulling him close and kissing him back with such ferocity that it nearly overwhelmed Ron in its intensity. They stood there for ages exploring these new found feelings with each other. When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, Ron smiled brilliantly and said, "Let's get out of here."

Lavender giggled, nodded enthusiastically, and Ron passionately kissed her again before grabbing her hand. Deliriously happy with the results of this unexpected attraction, Ron raced toward the portrait hole, laughing excitedly, with Lavender Brown following closely behind him.


End file.
